Neo Stanship (Witches of Midgard-verse)
The Neo Stanship, originally known as Stanship prior to its extensive upgrade, is Constanze's flying magic-mechanical ship in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. As with its original incarnation, Neo Stanship, it can assume a robot configuration called Magic Knight Neo Grand Charion or simply Neo Grand Charion. Description & Characteristics The Stanship was a red and golden flying ship created by by Constanze in order to participate in the annual 2017 Wild Hunt. During its construction, the ship was given the addition ability to transform into a robot known as Magic Knight Grand Charion as per Akko's suggestion. Unfortunately, due to the said ability was added behind the schedule, both Akko and Constanze failed to notice several flaws in the ship's systems which resulting it ran out of power as soon as it assumed its robot form, right when they were in the middle of the fight against Croix's pixel monsters which seemingly sent to ruin the annual Wild Hunt event. Though the ship later recharged to full power in courtesy of Wild Hunters which allow it to defeat the pixel monsters, the Stanship nevertheless destroyed afterwards, due to the heavy damage it took from the battle. The ship would later rebuilt and upgraded with most of its flaws terminated through the collaboration between Constanze and the crew of Alioth as the preparation against Naglfar threat, in which the ship is rechristened as Neo Stanship. Appearance-wise, Neo Stanship's default ship form is identical to its pre-upgraded state, though it now outfitted with better engines that drastically increade its energy efficiency along with a Sorcerer's Stone that installed within its core, giving it the ability to replenish its energy reserves even in the middle of combat situations. Said improvements also greatly reduced the amount of magic energy required for the ship to assume its robot form. The most drastic change on Neo Stanship however is its robot form, Magic Knight Neo Grand Charion. While its design and aesthetics basically same with Grand Charion, it now sports more sleeker body which allow greater maneuverability thanks to rimesteel-based construct ribbons sheating over its endoskeleton. Neo Grand Charion's legs are heavily armored and reinforced, with its feet outfitted with a pair of clawed toes to find purchase on difficult terrain or increasing damage from either kick or stomp attack. Another differences are its face that more humanoid complete with human-like mouth and glowing green eyes and the presence of energy repulsors on its calves and back which enable aerial combat. Armament Original Stanship *'Energy Guns': Each of Stanship's thrusters possess a built-in energy guns that can banish ghosts in one shot and inflict light damage. *'Side Cannons': The Stanship has several side cannons installed on itit where each can inflict medium damage as well as banishing a ghost in one blast. *'Magic Net': The Stanship also has a large magic net which can capture and banish multiple ghosts at once. *'Mecha-Formation: Magical Knight Grand Charion': An additional function suggested by Akko. It allows Stanship to assume a robot form which crucial in fighting Croix's pixel monsters that combined into a bird-like kaiju. While powerful, the transition between Stanship's ship mode and robot mode greatly costed it most of its magic energy reserves, making it impractical in combat. **'Big Wheel': In its Grand Charion form, four of its thrusters combine into a giant round shield called Big Whill which can assume a rotating drill configuration to execute a finishing move called Big Wheel: Magical Miracle Shiny Tornado Punch. While not in use, the giant shield is stored on the back in shuriken-like form. Neo Stanship *'Magic Barrier': Neo Stanship, be in its ship form or robot form, can employ a powerful magical barrier as additional defense against attacks. **'Energy Harpoons': Neo Stanship's magical barrier can also project energy harpoons as basic offensive attack. The energy can be concentrated into more powerful blasts. *'Mecha-Formation: Magic Knight Neo Grand Charion': Neo Stanship retains its ability to assume its robot form which now rechristened as Neo Grand Charion with the energy cost required for the transformation drastically minimized to maintain its efficiency in combat. **'Neo Big Wheel': Neo Grand Charion retains its Big Wheel, a large round shield which formed by four of its thrusters. As with the original, it assumes a shuriken-like form while not in use and can transform into a large rotating drill to execute a finishing move called Big Wheel: Magical Miracle Shiny Tornado Punch. Neo Stanship's version of the attack however, is much more powerful as it can severely injure a Jötunn in one strike. **'Rimesteel Ribbon Whipsword': A new weapon in form of a whip sword comprised of rimesteel-based construct ribbons stored on a compartment attached on its left abdomen, capable of cutting through durable hide of a Jötunn. Notes & Trivia *While loosely based on Stanship from Little Witch Academia anime, the Neo Stanship's appearance and abilities also inspired by Jehuty from Zone of the Enders series, Franxx mechs from Studio TRIGGER's Darling in the Franxx, and Metal Gear Sahelanthropus from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse